


It's always fun with you

by kalika_999



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Pining, Sneaking Out, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Usually they’re sneaking out to skinny dip in the lake, or climbing onto the roof to look at the stars, not leaving the security of the camp and going into town.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: MCU Kink Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	It's always fun with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Setting: Summer Camp' square for my MCU Kink Bingo card.

"Ya know, I ain’t got no clue why people think yer the scary guy who jus wants to mind his business and be a nerd by himself." Brock complains, glancing behind them to make sure they haven't been caught. "Especially when this crap is always yer idea.” 

"Who called me a nerd?" Jack asks, making a face like he’s offended but he’s obviously not, and Brock snorts, too loudly. Jack shushes him. "Besides- " He tacks on, pausing to look around before continuing. "I do like being alone and minding my business, but being there, I was feeling cooped up, you know?” 

Brock nods, understanding better than anyone how it feels to be stuck somewhere he’s not supposed to be but was lumped into it without anyone asking his opinion on the matter. If he could, he woulda ditched the place the day he arrived, well before he met Jack at least. 

Usually though, they’re sneaking out to skinny dip in the lake, or climbing onto the roof to look at the stars, not leaving the security of the camp and going into town. 

"Yeah, I know." Brock says, quieter. 

"You understand me." Jack says, and he's looking at Brock, but it's almost as if it was a thought he never meant to say out loud. 

Brock is almost, _almost_ , surprised when Jack smuggles out a bike from the thicket, and he rolls his eyes at the way Jack smirks triumphantly.

"Yer full of surprises tonight." Brock says flatly. 

"Scared of sneaking out this far?" 

"No." 

"You can hold me as tight as you want." Jack teases, and it makes Brock's stomach do a little flip. 

"Shuddap." Brock shoots back, approaching the bike with a huff.

Jack climbs on and it looks sturdy enough, despite Brock having no idea where the damn bike even came from. “I stole it from the shed, there’s a few of them, I think it’s for the councillors to use and since they don’t seem to know their head from their ass half the time, they haven’t picked up on it.” He says over his shoulder and Brock chuckles as he climbs on behind him. 

"Really, make sure you hold onto me." Jack says, and while Brock’s ridden a bike with Bucky and not bothered to hold on, he wraps his arms around Jack's waist, feeling his face flush warm. “Ready?" 

"Yeah, sure." Brock mumbles, not sure exactly as he presses himself in closer.

He can see Jack grinning and then he’s pedaling quickly down the forest road and through the trees, a flickering flashlight the only thing showing him the way out. Brock should be horrified and he is. It’s the makings of a Jason flick and he tries his best not to think every bump or terrible thought of them hitting a root and faceplanting won’t be the last thing that happens before some machete wielding murderer finds them and slices them up.

His fears slowly melt away when they begin to see the bright lights of the town in the distance and then it’s exciting. Brock leans against Jack, pressing his chin against his shoulder and holding tight. He almost wishes their journey took longer when they arrive, but he climbs off all the same when Jack stops and plants his feet into the gravel. 

“You good? You were squeezing really hard when we started.” He asks, but Brock stares at the way the flood lights in the lot halo around Jack’s hair and make it look more fluffier than it really is. “Hey, wake up.” Jack teases, pretending to get at his own hair.

“Yeah, m’fine.” Brock shoots back, ducking away from Jack’s reach and grinning as he jumps away from another attempt. “Jus ain’t a fan of setups where I might get murdered.”

“Anywhere is a chance to get murdered.”

Brock sticks his tongue out at him and Jack laughs, it does things for him, and Brock thumbs absently over his shoulder. “Where to then?”

Jack shrugs and makes a vague gesture, and Brock looks beyond the parking lot. It's not that big of a town, but he can see a couple of gift shops, a small grocery store, a cinema, a bar. 

"A bar?" 

"Yeah, that's definitely where I’m taking you." Jack says, giving him a wink.

"Is that yer plan all along, Rollins? Get me drunk and what?" Brock jokes. Maybe Jack could pass for someone older than his real age, but Brock definitely couldn’t and if Jack really did get past the door it wasn’t like they really had that kind of money anyway. Well he sure didn’t. He does notice the way Jack’s ears go a little red.

They end up in the bowling alley, because Brock got a little distracted by the Christmas lights strewn around the outside post and he has a weakness for them when they’re out of season, he doesn’t linger over the fact that they look nice reflecting in Jack’s eyes too. Also, it’s dumb but seems so fitting that they snuck out of camp just to go  _ bowling _ out of anything else they could have done.

And soon Jack's laughing, loud and unselfconscious, as Brock fails miserably at every single round they play, growing more determined and even more competitive with every loss, pinging fries at him as he makes another strike and cockily comes back to sit down next to the console. 

"I swear yer cheatin’!" Brock exclaims, but Jack doesn’t say anything, grinning and pretending to wipe tears that Brock apparently has on his face, pulling back and smacking at his friend’s hands. 

It’s stupid, and dumb, but seeing Jack finding so much humor in his misery like this, eventually Brock can't help his own smile. 

Brock punches him in the arm nevertheless, cleaning up the fries he’s thrown before they call it quits and go hand in their bowling shoes. Heading for the exit, Brock’s smirk slips when he sees Jack diverting them to the small nook across from the doorway, fumbling change out of his pocket. 

"Jack, _no_." 

Jack throws a wink over his shoulder, and it makes something in Brock’s chest squeeze tighter.

"Claw machines are rigged and you know it." He complains, following behind and leaning his side against the glass to glare at him, soon though he can’t help the surprise when Jack expertly maneuvers the claw just off slightly over one stuffie and then wins it.

"You were saying?" Jack asks with a smirk. Leaning down to get it out of the chute, the black bear is way too big for other people to even fathom making an attempt at winning and there was Jack doing it without even breaking a sweat. Jack straightens up and hands it to Brock. 

“How’m ’I supposed to hold that on our way back?” Brock protests, laughing. 

"Just tuck him in between us and make sure you hold on tight." Jack says casually, and Brock groans, but he feels his face warm as he gives the bear a squeeze and hugs it to his chest with one arm. 

They finally get out of the bowling alley and head for an ice cream shop, Jack shelling out for banana sundaes even if Brock doesn’t really like bananas. He’s not going to complain. They finally get out of there when the girls hogging two tables are too loud for their own good, but Brock can tell neither of them really want to go back, not yet. 

Reaching the wooden bench by the parking lot, Brock sits himself down and tugs Jack until he sits beside him. Jack obliges easily enough and lets his arms drape along the back as he reclines a little and Brock can’t help not minding if the arm at his shoulders comes in a little closer to him.

"You don't have to keep the black bear, you know." Jack says at some point, and he laughs when Brock turns to look his way. 

Brock’s affronted. "Of course m’keepin’ it." The bear is perched on his lap, and he rubs his fingers over the soft fabric that was its fur. It’s pretty cute, not that Brock was willing to say it out loud, but he really loves it because Jack gave it to him. He’s been having fun ever since he’s met the guy, they sneak around and do stupid things, he took him to bowling and it was actually entertaining, then bought him a sundae even though he hated bananas but it was actually good. They joked and laughed and had a lot of fun sneaking out, and when camp would finish and Brock had to go back to his miserable life, he was going to cherish all this for a long time. 

As Jack had insisted, they temporarily squish the poor black bear between them and Brock holds tight to Jack while he pedals back into the mouth of darkness and switches on a flashlight again so they can see better. It’s not as scary going back as it was when they left, only because Brock can figure things out now and it doesn’t seem so terrifying as it once did. He holds tighter to Jack anyway, heart racing in his chest for other reasons instead of the adrenaline spiking his fears. 

It's harder to sneak back into camp when he’s feeling so light and happy, when nothing seems to matter if they get caught and really? What would be the worst that could happen? He supposes being kicked out earlier and cutting off the little time left with Jack  _ would _ be a punishment, but he just can’t help the way he feels right then. They keep looking at each other and smiling helplessly as Brock carries the black bear by its paw, and then he snorts when Jack takes the other paw and swings it between them like they’re little kids sharing a toy. 

Jack walks Brock all the way to his cabin door since they stay in different ones, the air still and mostly quiet, save for the frogs by the lake, and it really doesn't help the feeling that this was a date, Brock thinks. His cheeks burn up as he takes a careful first step up the tiny porch and waits to see if it’ll creak before turning back in triumph when it doesn’t. Jack's standing closer, taller than Brock even if he was on a step and looking at him with warm, dark eyes. 

Brock isn't really surprised when Jack leans in and kisses him on the cheek because Jack does it so  _ slowly _ that every second waiting feels like an eternity, and he finds he likes it, like Jack’s asking for permission by moving at that pace and before he can draw back entirely, Brock tilts his head just so and then mouths meet to share a better kiss. 

"Thank you, for everything. For coming with me, for sticking around, for being here." Jack says quietly. "We should- " 

"Yeah. We’ll figure it out." Brock says, a little stupid with butterflies from the kiss, but he knows what Jack’s trying to say. He wants to be something else after the week’s over and Brock wants it too, Jack’s hand reaching out and taking his and Brock knows they have to get back inside before their luck runs out. He leans in one more time, steals another kiss before pulling away quickly. "Night, Jackie."

Jack nods and steps back but waits to make sure Brock won’t get caught, looking as stupid as Brock feels and he knows, feels it deep inside of him, that Jack wants to be with him just as badly as he does.


End file.
